Un cadeau parfumé
by Yadonushies
Summary: "Notice: Un peu de parfum et vous serez sûr que l'être qui vous aime n'aura d'yeux que pour vous ! Cette merveilleuse odeur sera le symbole de votre amour partagé et ne s'estompera pas de vos corps. L'être en question sera très troublé par ses sentiments, ne tenez pas rigueur de son humeur versatile. À consommer avec modération."


**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas My Hero Academia, ni ses personnages.

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Chisana Ran:** Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir de lire ça n_n C'est ma toute première fanfic donc j'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu... Honnêtement moi aussi j'avais un peu envie de claquer Ochako quand j'écrivais ce OS x) J'me suis auto-brisée le cœur, rip mon otp T_T Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu en tout cas ! Les prochains écrits que je posterai seront plus longs :)

A la prochaine j'espère !

* * *

Izuku était assis à la cafétéria avec le reste de ses amis et savourait son petit déjeuner. Au milieu des conversations qui fusaient, le jeune Midoriya trempait silencieusement son croissant dans son chocolat chaud lorsqu'une cloche familière retentit. Les élèves cessèrent toute activité pour se tourner vers une même direction.

On était le 11, et chaque 11 du mois, les élèves avaient droit à une distribution de lettres ou de colis provenant de leur famille respective. All Might passait entre les tables et procédait à la distribution habituelle, laissant derrière lui des élèves surpris, d'autres joyeux et encore d'autres déçus de n'avoir rien reçu. Ayant une mère plus qu'attentionnée, Izuku se demandait ce que lui avait réservé sa mère. Le mois précédent il avait eu droit à du pâté fait maison, il s'était bien régalé. Mais sa mère avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Elle a simplement dû lui écrire quelque chose, non pas qu'il s'en plaindrait.

\- Et voilà pour toi jeune Midoriya ! hurla All Might.

Izuku sursauta et attrapa rapidement son cadeau en plein vol, en remerciant le héros au passage. Il fixa l'objet entre ses mains, l'air curieux. Ce n'était pas très lourd mais ça ne lui semblait pas fragile non plus. Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment et laissa ces pensées de côté au profit de son croissant à peine entamé, seul dans l'assiette.

* * *

« Utilise-moi ».

Très étrange. Ces deux mots étaient inscrits sur la petite fiole entre les mains du vert sans d'autres explications. Normalement, sa mère lui laissait toujours une petite lettre. Elle devait être pressée, c'est sûrement ça oui. Sans se poser davantage de questions, il appuya sur la pompe liée à la fiole et de petites gouttelettes d'eau vinrent se poser sur son cou. Une douce odeur fruitée, presque sucrée, se propageait sur sa personne. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il remerciera sa mère plus tard.

* * *

Sa journée se déroulait normalement mais quelque chose au fond d'Izuku lui disait qu'il se trompait. Plongé dans ses marmonnements habituels, il ne vit pas son ami d'enfance se diriger vers lui telle une furie. Le blond saisit Izuku par le col, rapprochant leurs corps et nicha son nez dans son cou en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- M-mais Kacchan qu'est-ce que-

\- Bordel Deku tu sens putain de bon, déclara le blond de but en blanc.

Les joues du vert s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Pris au dépourvu, il ne savait pas comment réagir face aux paroles du blond, soutenues par cette lueur étrange dans les yeux de son vis à vis.

\- T'es sûr que tout va bien ? T'as besoin d'aide ? Bafouilla-t-il en l'évitant du regard.

Ces mots s'étaient instinctivement échappés de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu les arrêter. La fameuse scène de la rivière refit surface dans son esprit, scène qui marqua le changement dans leur relation. Il osa lever les yeux et croisa un froid glacial dans les orbes rouges. Katsuki lâcha brusquement Izuku sur sa chaise.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un nerd de merde, grogna-t-il.

Sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades de classe, le vert se remettait tout juste de ses émotions. Lorsque President Mic débuta son cours, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander : _Mais c'était quoi ça?_ Il avait du mal à détacher son regard du blond qui faisait marteler sa jambe sur le sol, frustré. Tout cela était beaucoup trop étrange.

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva pour le plus grand bonheur des élèves. Izuku, quant à lui, était si perturbé par les évènements qu'il ne ressentait même pas la faim. Tenya l'interpella pour lui proposer de déjeuner ensemble. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Passer du temps avec ses amis ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout.

\- Pourquoi pas, oui ! Répondit le vert avec un doux sourire.

Ainsi, il rejoignit la cafétéria, assis aux côtés de Tenya, Ochako et Tsuyu. Les trois amis discutèrent calmement tout en savourant leur repas. Malgré cette bonne ambiance, le vert ne faisait qu'acte de présence, ses pensées étant dirigées ailleurs. Il écoutait la conversation de ses amis d'une oreille sourde et de temps à autres, il hochait la tête et riait lorsque des paroles semblaient susciter l'amusement. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être si peu à l'écoute de ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son ami d'enfance. La main sous le menton, il scrutait le blond du regard qui se trouvait à quelques tables plus loin, seul. Malheureusement, la discrétion ne semblait pas être son fort étant donné qu'il croisa les yeux de Katsuki au bout d'un certain moment. Pour tourmenter un peu plus le vert, Katsuki mima des gestes obscènes tout en se régalant face à la gêne d'Izuku.

\- Ça va pas Midoriya ? T'as l'air un peu à l'ouest et puis t'es tout rouge, commenta Tsuyu face à son attitude passive.

Son regard passait furtivement de Katsuki à Tsuyu. Si ces gestes plus que suggestifs ne lui étaient pas destinés, il aurait trouvé le contraste entre les expressions de ses deux camarades plutôt amusant.

\- Mais non tout va bien ! J'ai juste un peu chaud, ce n'est rien.

Izuku tenta de convaincre son amie en vain, mais l'amphibien n'était pas dupe.

\- Tu mens très mal tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant derrière nous ? Elle fit volte face, manquant le regard paniqué du vert.

Katsuki avait d'assez bons réflexes et stoppa son activité à contrecœur pour faire un doigt d'honneur à la table où étaient présents Izuku et ses camarades. Son ami d'enfance le fixa hébété. Il avait l'habitude de changer de comportement si vite?

\- C'est vraiment intolérable Bakugou ! Nous sommes des êtres civilisés, dans un établissement scolaire qui plus est. Tu devrais avoir honte, le réprimanda Tenya.

L'explosif se contenta de pouffer à cette remarque et reporta rapidement son attention sur Izuku qui se leva pour débarrasser son déjeuner, son visage exprimant clairement l'embarras. Katsuki en fit de même. Il s'approcha de Deku et, de sa main libre, il caressa son cou en prenant soin de savourer chaque parcelle de son épiderme du bout de ses doigts. Il arracha un petit cri au vert qui manqua de renverser son plateau. Katsuki ricana et remonta sa main pour saisir la mâchoire, réduisant un peu plus la distance qui séparait leurs visages.

\- On se voit plus tard, _chéri_, murmura-t-il si bas pour prouver que ces paroles lui étaient destinées à lui seul.

Le blond débarrassa son plateau et quitta la cafétéria, sans demander son reste. Dire qu'Izuku était décontenancé serait un euphémisme. Il était debout au milieu de la salle, son plateau dans les mains. Tous les élèves avaient porté leur attention sur lui. Il soupira. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

* * *

\- Midoriya et Bakugou vous restez pour nettoyer la classe.

Il retira instantanément sa pensée d'il y a quelques heures. C'était si soudain, si brusque. Cette phrase était sortie de la bouche de son professeur si sèchement et produisit l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Mais monsieur je-

\- Quelque chose à dire peut-être ? Coupa Aizawa.

Décidément, il se faisait beaucoup couper la parole aujourd'hui.

\- Euh.. Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous savez où se trouve le matériel.

Il claqua la porte, laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans la salle de classe. Le vert aurait dû entendre un quelconque bruit de la part de Katsuki qui exprimerait son mécontentement face à la situation, mais en se retournant, il fit face à un sourire carnassier, laissant apparaître ses canines blanches. Le visage d'Izuku avait exactement la même teinte que les cheveux d'Eijirou à présent. Sa dernière heure de cours était passée beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour. Il n'était pas mentalement prêt à faire face à _ce_ Katsuki là.

Izuku tenta d'ignorer son ami d'enfance en se dirigeant vers le placard à balai. En entrebâillant le placard, Katsuki le referma brusquement en le frappant de son poing. Deku se tourna vivement vers lui. A la fois surpris et confus, il tentait d'articuler des mots, en vain.

\- Au lieu de faire le ménage, tu voudrais pas plutôt m'épouser le nerd?

_Et c'est reparti._

\- C'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ? J'y comprends plus rien moi Kacchan ! S'exclama Izuku.

L'odeur fruitée émanant d'Izuku se propageait dans l'air et dansait dans les narines de Katsuki. Ce dernier lui adressa un rictus malicieux dont seul lui avait le secret.

\- C'est simple, regarde.

Il rapprocha dangereusement son corps du sien, saisit ses joues de ses paluches et l'embrassa. D'abord son cou, puis ses pommettes, son nez, sa tempe. À chaque pression que ses lèvres exerçaient sur sa peau, Izuku rougissait un peu plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru Katsuki capable d'une telle douceur, d'une telle tendresse. Sans même avoir le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait, il sentit une paire de lèvres chaudes envelopper les siennes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver un jour dans cette situation. En une journée, ça faisait beaucoup pour sa petite personne.

Pris de panique, il se sépara de la prise de Katsuki et poussa un cri strident. Il se mit à courir, traversant la salle de classe encore poussiéreuse. Il parcourut le couloir en direction des dortoirs lorsqu'il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

\- Deku.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel moment il l'avait rattrapé. Ledit Deku perçut une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, ce qui était rare.

\- Kacchan… Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça. Je sais pas comment gérer la situation.

Deku avait tellement d'amour à donner. Il en donnait quotidiennement, que ce soit à ses amis, sa famille. Mais il n'avait jamais fait face à ce cas de figure. Il ressentait un mélange anarchique d'émotions. C'était tout aussi plaisant qu'insupportable. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Putain Deku t'es pas le seul. J'ai lutté toute la journée, mais c'était trop pour moi.

Il serra les poings.

\- Tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton sourire, _ton odeur_, bordel. Tu sais ce que je pense et moi aussi je sais ce que tu penses, alors perdons pas plus de temps.

Il prit Izuku par le poignet et ensemble s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre du vert. En fermant la porte derrière eux, Katsuki plaqua Izuku contre son propre matelas. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre autour du blond, si ce n'était que la douce odeur qui l'a tourmenté toute la journée, mais aussi Izuku. Il le dévorait des yeux, les pupilles dilatées par l'odeur enivrante qui enveloppait tout son corps. Il esquissa un sourire avant de se jeter sur sa proie.

* * *

Les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, le vert se blotissait un peu plus vers la source de chaleur qui raffermit sa prise autour de ses hanches. Il était lové contre Katsuki, humant de temps à autre son corps qui avait une odeur étrangement similaire à celle de son nouveau parfum. Il sourit à cette pensée. Avec cette journée de folie, il avait complètement oublié de remercier sa mère. Izuku continua de contempler le blond lorsque son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet. Il s'extirpa difficilement des bras du blond puis se leva pour répondre à son appel.

\- Izuku mon chéri comment vas-tu? Je suis désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié de t'envoyer mon colis, j'étais si débordée…

\- Maman? Oui je vais bien mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'ai reçu ton parfum hier ! Il sent super bon d'ailleurs.

Il entendit sa mère soupirer au bout du fil.

\- Mais non Izuku, qu'est-ce que _tu_ racontes ? Le colis est juste à côté de moi sur la table.

Izuku fixa la boîte du colis que lui avait donné All Might la veille et un petit papier qu'il n'avait pas remarqué semblait dépasser. Curieux, il s'empara de la feuille et la déplia.

"_Notice: Un peu de parfum et vous serez sûr que l'être qui vous aime n'aura d'yeux que pour vous ! Cette merveilleuse odeur sera le symbole de votre amour partagé et ne s'estompera pas de vos corps. L'être en question sera très troublé par ses sentiments, ne tenez pas rigueur de son humeur versatile. À consommer avec modération."_

Il fronça les sourcils. Se serait-il fait avoir par un alter?

\- Izuku tu es toujours là? C'est quoi ce parfum? s'enquit sa mère face au mutisme de son fils.

\- C'est rien maman, je te rappelle !

Il raccrocha aussitôt. Il n'en revenait pas. Il froissa la notice de sa main libre. Izuku se savait parfois naïf, mais quand même. Il ne pouvait donc jamais baisser sa garde?

Un petit raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Izuku posa ses yeux sur Katsuki qui venait tout juste de sortir de sa torpeur. Le blond avait les cheveux en bataille et le t-shirt qui semblait vouloir prendre la fuite et qui laissait entrevoir ses abdominaux. Malgré la fatigue, il le fixait avec son éternel rictus et une lueur ardente dans les yeux. Son regard fit rougir Izuku qui comprit sa requête silencieuse. Il jeta la notice et posa son portable pour rejoindre son amant dans le lit, qui embrassa sa tempe. Il passait un moment vraiment agréable.

Cependant, cela ne lui empêchera pas d'être plus vigilant à l'avenir.

**Fin**


End file.
